Candor or Dauntless FourTris fluff
by xirisjx
Summary: four and tris aren't together (yet) they are going to play Candor or Dauntless AND OTHER STUFF
1. getting ready

**I do not own any of the ****characters. Veronica Roth does!**

The first thing I hear when I wake up is someone banging on my door. ''Tris! Open the door'' a voice says. I know that voice, it's Christina! ''I'm coming Christina!'' I yell back. When I open the door, I see Christina with a lot of bags with clothes in it. ''We need you to get you ready for zeke's party tonight! We are going to play Candor or Dauntless.'' she says. ''I never heard you about a party tonight'' I say. ''I brought you this cute tank top! Oh and I have shorts, and you're gonna look really cute!'' she says really fast. ''Chris..'' I tried to say 'slow down a bit', but she interrupted me. ''You know who else comes? Four!'' Christina is the only person who knows I have a crush on Four. I really appreciate that she is trying to help me, but she makes such a big deal of it..

''Here, put this on'' she tells me while throwing an outfit at me. ''okay'' I say and I walk to the bathroom. I look at what she gave me. Shorts, a tank top and a sweater. I think this would be nice on me. ''Oh Tris, I forgot to give you this!'' Christina says while opening the door and hands me red panties and a red bra. ''uhh, Chris.. I don't think I'm going to wear this…'' I say ''Oh, you will. Think about Four's reaction when he sees it'' she responds. ''I'm not gonna wear this just for Four!'' I say. ''Oh You will'' she says with a smirk and walks away, I just groan. I put on all the clothes Christina gave me and walk out of the bathroom. ''beautiful, now let's get your make-up done!'' Christina says. She pull me to the table where she put all her make-up. She added a bit of make-up, she says natural is more beautiful to me. She curled my hair and put it in a ponytail. When she's done, she does her own make-up. After that, we walk to zeke's apartment.


	2. Candor or Dauntless

Chapter 2:

**I still don't own the characters **

**Tris' P.O.V.**

Christina and I are walking to Zeke's apartment. Christina knocks on the door, the door opens a few seconds later. We walk in and I see that everyone is already there, including Four, I gasp. ''okay, everyone, we are playing 'Candor or Dauntless'! If you choose Candor, someone gets to ask you a question. And if you choose dauntless, someone gets to make you do something. If you don't want to answer or do something, you have to take off an article of clothing excluding shoes and socks!'' Zeke says. ''who wants to start?'' Uriah raises his hand and says ''I will start, Christina, Candor or Dauntless?''

''Dauntless'' she says. Uriah smirks and says ''ooh, that was a big mistake, I dare you to Perform a lap dance on with the first person you see in the Pit'' Christina gives him a glare but says ''okay!''. She walks to the pit with Uriah. A moment later they come back and burst out laughing. ''okay, Tris, C or D?'' Chris asks me. ''Dauntless'' I say proudly. ''okay, I dare you to kiss your crush on the mouth, and sit for the rest of the game on his lap'' she says. I could expecting this, I mean, it's Christina. I just give her a glare. Okay, I have two choices: Kiss Four and sit on his lap, or take my shirt off. I stand up, walk to Four and give him a kiss on his mouth. He looks kind of confused, which makes sense because I just kissed him… I'm taking a seat on his lap, and look around for a victim. My eyes stop at Will. ''Will, truth or dare?'' I say, I know Christina has a huge crush on him, so I'm going do to something with that! ''truth'' he responds. ''okay, do you have a crush? If yes, who is it?'' I ask. I made him nervous and he says ''yes, ….'' ''sorry buddy, I couldn't hear you'' I say. He glares at me and says ''I have a crush on Christina'' and then, Christina jumps up and kisses Will on the mouth, I just smirk. ''hey Tris'' Four says with a smile on his face ''Do you really have a crush on me?'' I believe I'm turning red and say ''yes..'' he just says ''okay'' This is so embarrassing.. We play for about 2 hours after that. I stand up form Four's lap, and walk to my apartment. I change into my pajamas, and go to bed. I can't stop thinking about how embarrassing last night was.. I seriously kissed Four, without even knowing if he liked me, how stupid can I be. I better just took my shirt off.. After a while thinking, I fall asleep.


	3. oh oh

**OMG, sorry guys for not uploading for such a long time, but it is really hard for me to write in English.. and I had exams, so I had to study hard.. I hope you enjoy. I will update more**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up and see that it is 5 am. I'm not tired anymore, so I get out of my bed and take a shower. After I'm all dressed up and ready, I sit on my couch and wait. I don't know for what I wait, but I wait.

I think I must be fell asleep, because suddenly it's 9 am.. I fix my hair and put on some make up, and go get some breakfast.

As soon as I get there, I see Christina. I walk towards her and eat dauntless cake. I know, not very healthy but I don't really care today.

After I'm done eating breakfast, I walk to the tattoo parlor, I work there now. I stop walking for a second, because I think I hear something. Well, it must be nothing 'cause I hear nothing anymore. I start walking again, and the next thing I know is pain in my head.

**Will POV:**

I walk to my apartment. I am going to hang out with Chris later. I'm so happy that Tris made me say I have a crush on her. I really think I love her, I mean she's beautiful and smart and ..

I am blown away from my thoughts when I see a girl lying on the floor. There is so many blood around her, I can't even reach her without touching the blood. I run towards her and see it's Tris.. no, no, no, no, no, not Tris, not my best friend.. ''don't die Tris, please don't die..'' I say to her, although I know she can't hear me..

I pick her up and go as fast as I can to the infirmary. She is little and isn't heavy at all, so it's no problem. When I finally got there I scream for help, there come about five or six doctors and lie her down on a bed. They go in a room, and tell me I have to stay outside. WHAT THE HELL, I can't even be with my friend? ''Will she be okay?'' I ask, please let her be okay, please, please.. The doctor doesn't answer.. I don't think this will be good..

I go over and tell Christina. When I reach her apartment I knock. When she opens the door she sees there's something wrong..

''what's wrong Will?'' she asks

''It's Tris'' I start ''I was on my way home, when I found her covered in blood, I brought her to the infirmary. They are working on her, but I have a bad feeling…''

Chris stays quiet for a while, tears fill her eyes. I think she mumbles something like no, no, no. I give her a long hug.

After a while she says: ''Four''

I ask her: ''what about him?''

''He needs to know.''

I don't know why. They aren't even together or friends, but I think it's the best not to ask.

My shirt is completely wet from Chris' tears, but I don't care. We head to Four's apartment.


	4. Infirmary

**Hello everyone! Thank y'all for reading this story4 it means so much to me. I hope you like it, I like writing it, so I think I keep doing it for a while**

**Four's POV:**

I just finished showering when I hear a knock on the door. I quickly put on sweatpants and a shirt and open the door to see a crying Christina and a very, very, very sad Will. I give them a questioning look when Christina starts to speak

''It's… It's Tris...'' she says. ''what happened to her?'' I ask

Will says: ''I don't know, but I found her with a hell lot of blood around her, she's at the infirmary now…'' I don't even let him finish and I head to the infirmary. I don't want her to die.. I run as fast as I can, but there are so many people..

When I get there, I ask a doc for Tris prior. She says that she isn't awake yet, and that there is a chance that she won't wake up at all. With that I don't feel my legs anymore. I can sit down on a chair just in time because if I didn't, I would probably lie on the ground right now.

I just sit there.. At the end of the day, around 9pm, the doctor says she can have visitors. Since I'm the only one here, because Chris and Will are grabbing dinner, I go inside. I follow the doctor to her room, kind of afraid of what I will see. When I step into the room, I see her.

So many bruises and wounds. But besides that she looks so peaceful.. her eyes closed, it looks like she is sleeping. But I know she isn't and that there is a chance that she will never wake up.. I feel weak.

I grab her hand and squeeze it softly, hoping she would open her eyes, but nothing happens..

I know we were never that close, but I always found her a badass girl, but not in a bad way, but in the best way anyone could ever imagine.

After I sit a while by her bed, the doctor comes in, and says my time is over. That wasn't really what I needed.. I stand up and give her a kiss on her forehead, maybe it was our last first kiss…


	5. fluff

**Hello everyone again, thank you so much for reading this story4 **

**I want to learn new people, so if you want to chat or something, will you privet mail me? **

**Four's POV:**

The next morning I wake up by loud knocking on my door.

I quickly put on a shirt and go open the door.

''what the hell do you w..'' I say when I see Uriah. ''oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else..''

He says: ''I don't care bro!''

''What brings you here? Have you any news from Tris?'' I ask

''yes, that's why I'm here..'' Uriah says ''She isn't awake yet, but her body is healing, so that's a good sign, right?!''

''yes, that's great news!, can she have visitors?'' I ask.

''yeah, but only one at the time. I don't know if there is someone with her now.'' He responds.

I walk to the infirmary. When I get there, I ask if I can see her. The doctor says it's okay and leads me to her room.

Then I see her, her bruises are a lot worse than yesterday, but the wounds are less. Her long blond hair lies over her face. I gently remove it from her face.

I sit down in the chair beside her bed and carefully grab her hand, I again softly squeeze her hand, but again no reaction..

I sit there for about an hour. I stand up, and give her a long kiss on her cheek. It feels like heaven to touch her, I love it so much. I whisper to her ''I love you, Tris''. And then again I kiss her cheek.

I walk to the door, and turn around for a second and say: ''goodbye Tris''

I think I hear her mumble something, so I freeze for a second. But I don't hear anything anymore. I must've been thinking it..

''no, don't go. Please'' I hear Tris say.

I turn around to see her face covered in tears, I quickly walk over her and grab her hand. I hate to see her cry so I dry her cheeks with my thumbs. She smiles at the moment I touch her, which makes me smile too.

I bend over and kiss her very carefully on the mouth. When I pull back, I see her smiling, god, I love seeing her smile. She is so beautiful..

''How are you?'' I ask

''Well, I'm feeling fantastic now'' she says, which makes me smile

''great, I'll ask the doc if you can go home'' I say back

We walk to my apartment. I open my door, and lead her in. I go sit on the couch and she follows me.

''Would you like something to drink?'' I ask

''no, thanks, I'm good'' she says with that smile that makes me happy.

''okay, how are you?''

''perfect'' she answers. She comes sit a little closer to me and rest her head on my shoulder.

''Are you tired?'' I ask, but I don't get an answer so I think she's asleep. I pick her up, brides style, and lie her down on my bed. I get myself a blanket and lie down on the floor, since the couch is too small for me, and fall asleep.

**Tris' POV:**

I wake up at a place I don't know.. First I'm in shock, but then I remember last night with Four. I look at the clock and see it's only 3 am, so I try to sleep again. But I can't.. I get out of bed to go to the bathroom when I see Four on the floor. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.. I go to the bathroom and wash my face.

When I'm done, I cuddle next to Four on the ground. My back facing his chest. Soon his arms go around my waist, and it feels so good to be close to him.

And then I fall asleep…

**Four's POV:**

I wake up with Tris in my arms, I don't know why she is here, but I like it. I hug her closer and she seems to notice because she turns around so I can see her beautiful blue-gray eyes.

''Hi Four'' she says

''Morning beautiful'' I say ''And please, don't call me Four'' She gives me a questioning look and I say: ''Tobias, that's how you can call me. But only you''

''Okay, uhh, hi Tobias'' she says. God, it feels so good to hear her say my name.

She heads to the bathroom and I go to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When Tris comes out the bathroom, breakfast is ready. And we go sit on the couch while eating toast.

''Can I ask you something?'' I ask

''Sure'' she says

''Not that I'm complaining about it'' I start ''But why l did you lie on the ground with me this morning?'' She starts to smile, good God, I love that.

''Well'' she says ''I woke up in the middle of the night. And I couldn't sleep, so I thought maybe I can sleep with you with me'' I smile at the thought of her feeling comfortable around me.

''Well, thanks for breakfast, I got to go.'' She says ''bye'' and with that she walks to the door.

She closes the door behind her, I sit there for a second and jump up. I go to the door and see her walking.

''Tris!'' I yell, she turns around and I run towards her.

''Everything okay?'' she asks

''no'' I say '' I forgot something

And with that I lean in and kiss her. She stiffens for a second, but soon enough she kisses back. Her hands find their place around my neck and my hands on her waist. I feel her smile to my mouth.

After a few minutes, what feels like seconds, we break apart.

We smile at each other and she gives me a hug.

I love her so much..

**Well, that was my longest chapter so far, please review. And tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
